minecraftuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Minecraft 1.7.2
it is first release of The Update that Changed the World, was a major update to Minecraft, which added many new biomes, new generated structures, new flowers, stained glass, better networking, new commands. Additions Blocks ; Stained glass * Glass can be dyed into all 16 colors. ** This is done by putting a colored dye in the center of a crafting table and surrounding it with 8 pieces of normal glass, yielding 8 stained glass. * Stained glass can be crafted into stained glass panes using the same recipe as normal glass panes. ** Doing this yields 16 stained glass planes, like normal glass. * Water, nether portals and other stained glass blocks remain visible when looked at through a stained glass block. * Looking through a solid wall of glass blocks, is equivalent to looking through a single piece (this does not apply to glass panes of any kind). ** Air blocks make the view blurrier each time. ** Adjacent glass of different colors will ignore each other's colors, and will only render the terrain behind, with the color of the outermost piece of glass. ** Other translucent blocks may have different effects. * Has ID number 95, which replaces the Locked Chest's data value. ; Wood Varieties * Acacia wood ** Silver outside with orange inside. ** Makes up the acacia tree; found in Savanna biomes. * Dark oak wood ** A darker version of the oak wood. ** Makes up the dark oak tree; found in Roofed Forest biomes. * Acacia wood planks ** Orange in appearance. * Dark oak wood planks ** Same texture as normal oak planks but darkened; almost black. * Acacia and Dark Oak Wood Slabs. * Acacia and Dark Oak Wood Stairs. ; Saplings * Acacia and dark oak saplings added. ** Dark oak saplings require a 2x2 configuration to grow, much like big jungle trees. * A 2x2 configuration of spruce saplings on the ground, can create the large spruce trees from mega taiga biomes. ** Regular spruce trees still grow. ; Leaves variants * Acacia and dark oak leaves. ** Both visually identical to regular oak leaves. ; Packed ice * When broken, it does not turn into water, like normal ice blocks do. * Does not melt. * Opaque, rather than translucent like normal ice. ; Podzol * Dirt variation that fails to be transformed to it through any method. ** Grass and mycelium fail to spread on it. ** Does not spread itself. * Only found on Mega Taiga Biomes. ; Grassless Dirt * Grass or mycelium cannot grow on it. * Obtainable only through commands. * Does not spread. ; Red sand * Generated in the Mesa biome. * Behaves like normal sand. ** Falls like sand or gravel. ** Can be smelted into glass and crafted into TNT. ; Flowers * Red, orange, white and pink tulips. ** Can be crafted to red, orange, light gray and pink dyes, respectively. * Blue orchid ** Can be crafted into light blue dye. * Allium ** Can be crafted into magenta dye. * Azure bluet ** Can be crafted into light gray dye. * Oxeye daisy ** Can be crafted into light gray dye. * Poppies ** Replacement for the rose. *** Looks very similar to it. ** Can be crafted into red dye as well. * All new flowers can burn. * All new flowers are randomly offset horizontally, like tall grass. ; Two block tall plants * Applying bonemeal to them, causes them to dispense their respective flower item. ** Therefore, all two blocks tall flowers are renewable. * Sunflowers ** Typically face East. ** Can be crafted into 2 yellow dye. * Peony|Peonies ** Can be crafted into 2 pink dye. * Rose bushes ** Can be crafted into 2 red dye. * Lilacs ** Can be crafted into 2 magenta dye. * Double tall grass ** Can be made by applying bone meal to grass. * Large Ferns ** Two block tall variant of fern. ** Can be made by applying bone meal to ferns. * All new two block tall plants can burn. * All new two block tall plants are randomly offset horizontally, like tall grass. ; Monster egg blocks * New variants added: ** Mossy stone brick, cracked stone brick and chiseled stone brick. Items ; Fish * Pufferfish: ** Restores 1 (). ** If eaten it will inflict the following: *** Poison IV (1:00) *** Hunger III (0:15) *** Nausea (0:15) ** Used to brew a water breathing potion. ** Cannot be cooked. * Salmon: ** Eating it raw restores 2 () and cooked restores 6 (). * Clownfish: ** Can be eaten to restore 1 (). ** Cannot be cooked. ; Potions * Water breathing: ** Made by brewing a pufferfish with an awkward potion. ** Enables the player to breathe underwater for 3 minutes (8 minutes if extended) without the oxygen bar depleting. ** The potion and particles are dark blue in appearance. Non-mob entities ; Minecart with command block * Can only be obtained using commands. * Activate using activator rails. * Run their command every 2 redstone ticks when powered (activates once when passing over an activator rail at full speed). * Can be success tested by going over a detector rail connected to a redstone comparator. World generation ; Trees * Acacia Tree ** Curved trees made of acacia wood. ** These spawn in savanna biomes. * Dark oak trees ** Very thick and short trees, made of dark oak wood. ** These spawn in roofed forest biomes. ** Require a 2x2 configuration of saplings to grow. * Each new tree has their own leaves and saplings. ; Biomes * Mesa ** Composed of multiple colored hardened clay that are layered in a way that resembles sedimentary rock. *** There are seven colors including normal, orange, red, yellow, white, light gray and brown. ** Has a floor similar to a desert biome, but made of red sand instead of sand. ** Dead bushes spawn in this biome. ** Occasional dying forests spawn on top of the clay mountains. ** There is no rain in this biome. * Savanna ** Generate with acacia trees. ** Horses can spawn in this biome. ** Villages may generate in here. ** There is no rain in this biome. ** Very flat with plateaus and the occasional giant mountain. * Sunflower Plains ** Exactly the same as plains, but can spawn sunflowers. * Roofed Forest ** Generates with giant mushrooms. *** Aside from mushroom island, it is the only biome to do so. ** Has dark oak trees closely packed together – "dark and dangerous under the canopy, even during the day". ** Monsters will most likely be able to spawn during the day and the night. * Birch Forest ** A forest made entirely of birch trees. * Flower Forest ** Forest variant with several of the new flowers, including peonies, orange tulips, white tulips, oxeye daisies, rose bush and allium. ** Very densely packed with the various new flowers, including dandelions, but excluding sunflowers. * Taiga ** Now generates without snow. ** The old variant with snow is called "cold taiga". * Mega Taiga ** This is a very rare biome. ** Generates 2x2 spruce trees and their regular variant. ** Has a dirt block variant known as podzol. *** Currently obtained only through the silk touch enchantment. ** Contains dirt blocks that do not allow grass to grow. ** Moss stone "boulders" are scattered around in this biome. ** Dead bushes, mushrooms and ferns spawn in this biome. * Extreme Hills+ ** Goes considerably higher than the normal Extreme Hills. * Ice Plains Spikes ** Contains giant ice spires similar to upside down icicles made of packed ice. ** These ice spikes can reach y=120 from normal ground. ** Lakes of packed ice are dotted around the biome. * Deep Ocean ** Is about ten blocks deeper than normal oceans; the maximum depth is in the low 30s. ; Biome Variants/Technical Biomes * Over 20 variants for the biomes. * M'' – Biomes with an M variant are much rarer than any other variant. ** ''Extreme hills M, Taiga M, Roofed Forest M, JungleEdge M, Birch Forest Hills M, Cold Taiga M, Extreme Hills+ M, Savanna M, Savanna plateau M, Swampland M, Jungle M, Mesa Plateau M and Mesa Plateau F M are more mountainous versions of their normal biome counterpart. ** Desert M has patches of water unlike normal deserts. ** Birch Forest M has taller birch trees than usual. ** Savanna M has grassless dirt (coarse dirt in 1.8 and above) and mountains that can generate above the clouds and up to Y: 220 on rare occasions. * Plateau – Biomes with a plateau variant are like the hills technical biome, but flattened at the top. ** Savanna plateau and mesa plateau are the only examples. *** These are landforms which are raised by up to about 30 blocks and have flat tops. ** Mesa Plateau F – A variant of the plateau with trees. * Mesa (Bryce) – A rare variant of the mesa biome which works similar to ice spikes, with tall clay spikes generating from the sandy mesa floor. ** Looks like a proper canyon. * Hills – More technical hills biomes have been added to fit with the new biomes. ** Birch Forest Hills, Cold Taiga Hills, and Mega Taiga Hills can now be generated. * Beach – Separate certain biomes from oceans and rivers. ** Stone Beach is composed mainly of stone and often generates between an Extreme Hills biome and a body of water. ** Cold Beach is composed of Sand with a layer of snow on top. *** Usually generates between a cold biome, such as ice plains, and a body of water. ; World type * AMPLIFIED ** It scales up all world generation rules, so it uses the entire world height. *** Almost all biomes can generate huge mountains that can reach well above Y: 200. **** Extreme Hills biomes frequently reach the world height limit at Y: 256. **** Swampland and ocean biomes are unaffected by this world type. ** Extremely resource intensive and requires powerful computer to run. ** Ravines here can reach down to bedrock. ** Contains numerous various landforms that are very rare or non-existent in default generation. *** Some examples include floating islands, overhangs, large water and lava falls and huge indents. ** Taiga biomes reach such altitudes that snow starts generating (about Y=130). ** It was created to test a fix, to reduce the number of lighting glitches, but it was kept as a feature on request of Notch. Command formatedit ; Commands * /setidletimeout ** Automatically kick idle players after some time. ** Multiplayer-only and server-operator-only command. ** Syntax: /setidletimeout . * /tellraw ** Is written in json to create "buttons" and formatted text (underlined, bold, italics, colored, etc.) in chat. ** Syntax: /tellraw . * /summon ** Used to spawn any entity in the game, including Giants, Ender Crystals, Ender Dragons, falling sand and primed TNT. ** Syntax: /summon x y z dataTag. * /achievement ** Used to give a player achievements. ** Syntax: /achievement give player. * /setblock ** Used to create, delete or replace a block. ** Syntax: /setblock x y z data method dataTag. * /testforblock ** Checks for blocks in specific locations. ** Syntax: /testforblock dataValue dataTag. * /setworldspawn ** Sets the world spawn point for all players, even those who have never joined the server or are offline. *** Will not automatically override beds. ** Syntax: /setworldspawn x y z. General ; Splashes * "Now contains 32 random daily cats!" ; Particle effects * Fishing has particle effects. ** Bubbles will show up moving towards the bobber just before the player has something on the hook. This has the appearance of a fish swimming towards the hook. * Falling has particle effects. ** Particle circumference size depends on distance fallen. ** Particle appearance depends on the block landed. ; Achievements * "Repopulation" ** Breed two cows with wheat. ** Requires the "Cow Tipper" achievement. * "Diamonds to you!" ** Throw Diamonds at another player or to a zombie that has the CanPickUpLoot NBT tag. ** Requires the "DIAMONDS!" achievement. * "Adventuring Time" ** Discover all Biomes. ** Requires the "The End?" achievement. ** Did not fully work until 1.8. * "The Beginning?" ** Spawn the wither. ** Requires the "The End." achievement. * "The Beginning." ** Kill the wither. ** Requires the "The Beginning?" achievement. * "Beaconator" ** Create a full beacon. ** Requires the "The Beginning." achievement. ; Statistics * Distance by Horse * Junk Fished * Treasure Fished * Mobs statistics Changes Blocks ; Wood * Wooden logs have different textures for their top and bottom ** Oak Logs remain the same, as if being the default. ; Wooden slabs * Can only smelt half as many items as wood, when used as fuel. ; Weighted pressure plates * Now output a signal relative to the amount of entities on them, always starting at 1 signal strength if any entities are present. * For light weighted pressure plates, every entity adds 1 strength to the signal. * For heavy weighted pressure plates, starting at 1, every 10 entities adds 1 strength to the signal (Example: 11 entities increases signal strength to 2). ; Cauldrons * Cauldrons with water in them will put out burning entities, taking away one water level each time. ; Sugar canes * Color/shade is affected by the biome color (similar to leaves, grass and vines). ; Dead bushes * Can be placed on hardened clay, stained clay, red sand and dirt. ; Roses * Removed and replaced by poppies. ** Look very similar to the old roses. * Still exist in the form of rose bushes. ; Air * Is now a block rather than the absence of a block. ** This allows for specific air blocks to be marked and identified through data values. * It lacks an item form. ** Attempting to /give it to a player, will result in that inventory slot having no item. ; Command blocks * Show what command it ran recently in the GUI. * Extended character limit past the 10,000 mark. ; Locked chest * Removed completely. ; Iron bars & glass panes * Connect to each other and glass blocks. ** This includes panes of different colors. * They are exactly 2 pixels thick. ; Ferns, dandelions & dead bushes * Are now randomly offset horizontally like tall grass. ; Ice, nether portal (blocks) & water * Are visible through each other. * If water is directly adjacent to ice, when looking through the ice, the player cannot see the water, but not vice-versa. ** This allows for custom fish tanks. * If water is not directly adjacent to ice, the player can see the water through ice and viceversa. * The player can no longer see the water surface from underwater. Items ; Enchanted books * Can receive multiple enchants at once. ; Written books * Can be cloned by crafting them with an unused book and quill. ** Can clone multiple copies of the same written book, by putting more book and quills in the crafting grid. ** A book can be cloned infinitely many times, regardless if it's the original. * Can now be stacked up to 16. ; Maps * Maps in item frames cover the whole block face, so that connected maps join together smoothly. ** They won't display player markers then. * Each different type of block has a different shading on the map. * It now show colors for colored wool and stained clay, allowing a wider range of colors visible on maps. ; Flint and steel * Is now a shapeless crafting recipe. * Can be used to ignite creepers. ; Fishing rods * Can now be enchanted to bias the resulting loot from fishing. ; Shears, fishing rods and flint and steel * Can be enchanted with "Unbreaking". ; Technical blocks * Removed the item forms of the following blocks: ** bed (26), piston head and extension (34 & 36), redstone wire (55), wheat crops (59), standing and wall sign (63 & 68), wooden and iron doors (64 & 71), lit redstone ore (74), unlit redstone torch (75), sugar cane (83), cake (92), unpowered and powered repeater (93 & 94), pumpkin and melon stem (104 & 105), nether wart (115), brewing stand(117), cauldron (118), lit redstone lamp (124), tripwire (132), flower pot (140), skull (144), and unpowered and powered comparator (149 & 150). ** They can no longer be obtained with /give or /summon, but can still be placed as blocks with /setblock, /blockdata or summoning a special falling sand entity. Mobs ; Iron golems * Drop poppies instead of roses. ; Creepers * Can be detonated using a flint and steel. ; Zombies * Reduced the lag that zombies created by pathfinding. ; Witches * Now drink a potion of water breathing, when they are trapped underwater. * Can drop a potion of water breathing upon death, as a rare drop. * Have been added to the mix of low light-level hostile mobs, spawning anywhere where the light level is below 7, including at night in every biome and in caverns. ** They usually spawn in groups ** They have roughly the same spawn rate as the enderman. ; Zombies & skeletons * Zombies and skeletons can now spawn with and drop armor, bows and swords with the "Unbreaking" enchantment. ; Baby zombies & baby zombie pigmen * Can walk in one block tall spaces ** Their hitbox remains the size of that of an adult. ; Spiders, cave spiders & endermen * Don't become hostile when attacking them in creative mode. Non-mob entities ; Item frames * Now drop the item inside them when they are punched. ** Then drop themselves if they are punched while empty. * Will display the name of the item they hold (if it is custom-named) when looked at up close. * Maps display on the full face of the block. ** They won't display player markers then. ** The side texture then is similar to that of oak planks. ; Boats * No longer inflict fall damage when running aground (old boats need to be replaced for the fix to apply). * Slightly improved durability from lily pad impacts. * Boats have been reverted to the previous "WASD" controls. ** The A and D keys can only be used while the W key is pressed. World generation ; Biomes * Jungle ** Melons can now be found in patches similar to pumpkins. ** Jungle biomes have been made much rarer. ** Has a jungle edge which has less foliage, but slowly leads into the main jungle. ** Jungle trees now generate with branches. * Swampland ** Grass is greener and fluctuates more in color, depending on biome temperature. ** In shallower parts, the coast is covered in staggered dirt block with lily pads between them. ** Spawn with Blue Orchid flowers. * Plains ** Generates three of the new flowers – azure bluets, oxeye daisies and sometimes tulips. ** Double tall grass can also generate here. * Extreme Hills ** Snow at high elevations of over y=95. ** Contain Stone and large dirt patches. ** Gravel can replace ground cover. ** Flat valleys near sea level. ** Can generate up to y=150, slightly above the clouds (previously y=124). ** Has much more height variation and has flat parts as well, as opposed to the previous extreme hills which forced endless high peaks to generate. * Cold taiga ** Old taiga biomes have been renamed to "cold taiga". ** The name "taiga" is now used for a variant without snow. * Ocean ** Oceans are smaller and take up much less of the map. ** Contain only gravel on the floor instead of sand, dirt and gravel. * Gravel Beaches ** Appear more often. ; Categorization of Biomes * Four main categories based on temperature: ** Snow-covered, cold, medium and dry/warm. * Biomes will attempt to avoid getting placed next to a biome that is too different to itself. ; Elevation of biomes * Much greater variation of elevation in general. * Most biomes can generate to y=100. * Hills technical biomes have been made taller. ; Temperature * Each biome has a base temperature that determines whether the biome is snow-covered, whether it rains or snows, or whether it rains at all. * Biomes are grouped according to their temperature and attempt to generate next to biomes with similar temperatures. * Temperature decreases by 0.05 every 30 blocks increase in altitude. ; Caverns * Are less dense and interconnected. ; Witch Huts * Now generate with a Witch inside. ** They formerly generated empty, with Witches spawning inside later. ; Bonus Chests * Bonus chests can also contain Acacia logs. ; World boundary * All blocks beyond X/Z 30 million (±30,000,000) from origin now act as solid blocks. ** This includes air blocks. ** This creates essentially an invisible wall at the boundary. ** As all blocks function as solid, if the player is moved outside the boundary via external tools, they will be unable to move outside the block space they are within. *** Despite that, the camera can still move normally. ** Ghost chunks still generate. Gameplay ; Fishing * Items other than fish can be obtained by fishing. ** These are divide into three classes. *** Fish: raw fish, raw salmon, clownfish and pufferfish. *** Treasure: enchanted fishing rods, enchanted bow, enchanted books, name tags, tripwire hook, lily pads and saddles. *** Junk: damaged fishing rods, water bottles, rotten flesh, string, leather, bowls, sticks, bones, tripwire hooks, ten stacked ink sacs and damaged leather boots. ; Enchanting * "Unbreaking" can now be applied to any item with durability. ** Armor, bows, fishing rods & swords can receive the enchantment directly without the use of enchanted books. * New enchantments for fishing rods that can bias the outcome of fishing. ** "Lure" – reduces wait time to catch an item; increases the chance of catching fish and decreases the chance of junk and treasure. ** "Luck of the Sea" – increases chance of getting treasure and decreases chance of getting junk. * Enchanted books can receive multiple enchantments at once. ; Nether Portal * Can now have different width and height, to allow for design variations. ** If the one in the Nether is big enough, ghasts can go through them. * Portals can be activated when any fire block appears inside the frame. ** Before only the bottom-most blocks would work. * New nether portal building rules: Any rectangular size from 4×5 to 23×23. ; Fog * Removed the thin fog around the player. ** Fog is only at the edge of the visible chunks. ; Death Screen * If the player dies and selects the 'Title screen' button, a prompt will ask if they are sure they want to quit, and give the player the options to go to the title screen or respawn and continue playing. Command formatedit ; Scoreboard * Can now use statistics and achievements to create objectives. ** Added 744 new objective criteria that were previously tracked only through statistics and achievements. ; Commands * /time set day ** Sets the time to 1000 instead of 0. * /time set night ** Sets the time to 13000 instead of 12000. * Custom NBT data can be added via commands. ** Works with /give, /summon, and /setblock. ** Syntax examples: *** /give @p 1 1 0 {display:{Lore:are you?",Name:"Nice Stone Block"},ench:{id:1,lvl:10}} *** /summon Pig ~ ~ ~ {Saddle:1,CustomName:"Babe",CustomNameVisible:1} *** /setblock ~ ~ ~ 397 3 replace {SkullOwner:MHF_Pig} ** This removes the need to use external tools. * /give ** Will print renamed items' name by default in chat. *** The chat will show the corresponding tooltips when hovered over. ; NBT format * Unbreakable tag. ** Applies to items with durability. ** Nullifies any usage dealt to the item. * List tags no longer need to be named. * No longer crashes when given the wrong type (integer/short). * Added .dat files in data folder for storing structure data. ** Contains .dat called Village.dat, Fortress.dat (Nether Fortress), Temple.dat (Desert Temple, Jungle Temple and Witch Hut), Stronghold.dat, Mineshaft.dat and others. ** NBT structure consists of the individual parts of each structure, labeled "children," the chunk it originates in, a tag called BB, and an ID for what type of structure it is. *** The children tags have information on each part of the structure and the type of part it is. ; Block/Item IDs * Can be referred to by their names, instead of numbers in commands. ** Will be the only option in the future. ** Necessary for the Plugin API. Generaledit * Block and entity bounding boxes are now completely black instead of dark gray. ; Resource packs * Complete menu overhaul with two columns, for selecting which amongst your downloaded resource packs should be rendered. ** The ability to select multiple resource packs at once. ** Resource packs at the top take precedence over those below, if files appear more than once. ** Allows for non-manual merging of multiple packs. *** For example: a sound pack and a different texture pack, etc. * Servers can now offer default resource packs. ** Can be configured to be "enabled", "disabled" or "prompted". * The player is now able to add new sounds using resource packs, rather than replacing previously existing sounds. * Resource packs can remove, supplement, randomize and group sounds using JSON. * Maximum total size increased to 50 MB. ; Sounds * Sounds and music are stored together in the new .minecraft/assets/sounds folder. * Music now pauses when pausing the game. ; Lighting * Several lighting issues fixed. * A lot fewer "black spots" in terrain generation. ** Some black spots occurrences have to be kept, in order to avoid a bug in world generation, associated with a complete removal of them. * Torch bugs in strongholds and abandoned mineshafts have been fixed. * The light level actually falls to 7 during thunderstorms. ** Before it stayed at 12 like normal rain, but hostile mobs could spawn as if the light level was 7. ** The clouds go black and the sky goes much darker. ; Chat system * "Saved screenshot as" messages can be clicked to open the screenshot ** It takes the player out of the game and into the ".minecraft" folder. * Ability to open a URL from the chat by clicking on it. * Names can be clicked to PM people. * Support for both hover and click events on the chat through /tellraw . ** Syntax example: /tellraw @p {text:"Daytime? ",color:"green",extra:here!",color:"blue",clickEvent:{action:"run_command",value:"/time set day"}},{text:" Nighttime? "},{text:"Click here!",color:"blue",clickEvent:{action:"run_command",value:"/time set night"}},{text:" Have fun!"}}. ; Inventory * In creative mode, the display symbol for the Decoration Blocks tab, was changed from Rose to Peony. * The armor boxes go black when the cursor is away from them. ** Putting the cursor over an armor box, will cause it to display what armor is put there. ; Options * Grouped a few options into the Controls section: ** Allowed rebinding of 1–9 hotkeys, screenshot key, cinematic camera toggle (can be rebinded and no longer has a default key) and camera switching. * Added sprint button, which will be kept engaged while held (it's left control by default). ** Double tapping forward still works. * Music & Sounds ** Now is divided into different classes, to control each one independently: *** Master Volume, Music, Jukebox/Noteblocks, Weather, Blocks, Hostile Creatures, Friendly Creatures, Players and Ambient/Environment. * Video Settings ** Render Distance is now a slider ranging from 2–16 chunks. ** Max Framerate is now a slider ranging from 10–250 fps and then Unlimited. ** Mipmapping can be set to levels 1–4 or disabled. ** Anisotropic Filtering can be set to 2, 4, 8, 16 or disabled. * Super Secret Settings ** Plays a random sound when clicked and cycles through various shaders: fxaa, art, bumpy, blobs2, pencil, color_convolve, deconverge, flip, invert, ntsc, outline, phosphor, scan_pincushion, sobel, bits, desaturate, green, blur, wobble, blobs, anti-alias and then back to normal. ** The player can remove the shader by pressing F4. * Language Selection ** Added 'Force Unicode Font' toggle, which allows the player to change whether Unicode font, is forced for text or not. ; Network Code * Completely rewritten – uses Netty. * Most packets won't change, handshake and ping procedure redone. * There is now a packet length header. ; Logging * Now done using Log4j 2. * Default logging location is now in logs/latest.logs; older logs are archived in logs/---1.lg.gz with the number at the end increasing each startup. * The way logs are saved can be changed, for example: html pages, databases, errors only or no logging at all. ; Server list * Can be refreshed using F5. * Added server icons. * Added support for multi-line MOTD comments, which do not go off-screen. * Hovering over the player count will show the name of up to 12 online players. ; Minecraft Realms * Started preparing buying support internally. * Started offering an option to download the world map. ; Statistics * Are now stored per world/server. * Achievement screen can be zoomed in and out using the scroll wheel. * Achievements don't appear on the achievements screen if more than five achievements need to be achieved first. * When a player earns an achievement, it is announced in chat. ** This can be turned off on servers by changing a line in the server.properties file. *** Can be hovered over to show an achievement tooltip. ** Cannot be turned off in Singleplayer. * The achievements 'Time to Mine!', 'Time to Strike!' and 'Time to Farm!' are now obtainable by crafting the given tool with a material other than wood. ; Achievements * Are stored per world/server on the same folder as statistics. * Statistics for blocks, items and mobs don't appear on their respective tab in the Statistics screen, until it is updated to be more than zero.